Talk:The Emperor's Tournament
Sign-Ups There's only room for eight competitors, so please respect that. -Finn -Fasha - Hisana 40px|bottom Beauty's Princess''''40px|bottom 17:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC)' '- Zeon ' -Krillin Jr. - Steve OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 17:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) -Rj -Hoodie Match 1 - Steve Vs RJ 'Chiatozu' *sitting in a throne, watching, bored already* .... '''RJ': -cracks knuckles- So, you are Steve. I will win this. I will win. -makes a bow and quiver of arrows of ki- -aims and shoots 7 arrows of ki- Steve: '*laughs and just watches as all the arrows miss me* man you suck at this *makes a ki bazzoka and fires it at your face* '''RJ: '*grasps the blast, then charges it, then launches it back* I'm gunna freaking rofl. *swipes bazzoka, then chops it* *makes ki zanbato, then slashes at Steve* 'Steve:'laughing more and more after getting slashed* you are worse then Krillin Jr. *makes a ki sword slashes cutting your neck then stabs you through the stomach * GAME OVER '''RJ: No killing. *rapid ki blasts* *charges a powerful ki blast* Goodbye... *its behind Steve, then launches blast* NOW! Steve: *teleports to emperor Chiatzou* ok healing magic has go to be against the rules *shoots a death beam at Rj's arm* Emperor *stands up* STOP THE MATCH! Steve: *stops and listens to the emperor* RJ; I only used it cuz he tried to kill me. I only use it in emergency. Steve: listen to our emperor respectfully Rj! Emperor *slowly hovers into the air, going over to Steve and RJ* What's wrong with you two?! This is a sacred event, and you're making a mockery of it! What do you hafta say for yourselves, huh!? Steve: I am sorry my emperor, I am sorry to make a fool of myself in your presence... RJ: Same here. But he nearly f***ing killed me! Emperor *gasps loudly* *glares at RJ* That is it! This is a sacred event! At least your opponent is apologizing! That is the end! Both of you are eliminated from this Tournament! You have no respect for the ancient traditions of Goat City! Steve: *rises* Yes emperorI will accept the fate you have given me. Again my highest apoligies. Emperor *nods curtly at Steve* *goes back to his throne* Let the next match begin! Finn Vs Hisana! Steve: *sits down next to the emperors throne* can i please be un disqualified Emperor *major WTF face* ?! Uh... Tien!! -*Tien comes out of nowhere and throws Steve out* Match 2 - Krillin Jr vs Fasha Fasha -Walks into arena- Hi I'm fasha, you must be krillin jr lets fight then. Krillin Jr.: Yeah, I'm ready! *punches Fasha in the stomach* Fasha -Flies up a few feet and fires destructo disks- Steve: '*taking my seat* i hope fasha wins '''Krillin Jr.: '*dodges* I thought this was more about physical strength! *keeps dodging* '''Fasha It kinda is.... -Kicks Kj in the guts and then shoots multiple ki-blasts- Krillin Jr: *falls, and rolls away from KI blasts* Then, STOP SHOOTING ME! *Kicks Fasha in the head* Fasha *-Kicks Kj behind the knee* Jellie leg! Chiatozu '''*watching closely, glaring at Fasha* '''Krillin Jr.: '''Hey! *punches Fasha in the face* Match 3 - Finn Vs Hisana '''Hisana: *cracks knuckles* Hi, Emperor-sama, it's an honor to be here! *looking for Finn* Where's Finn..? Steve: *standing ring side* cmon Hisana i know you can do this Hisana: I'll do my best. *smiles at Steve and is waiting for Finn* Finn:*Slowly and calmly walks into the arena* Hello Emperor, It is a great honor to be here. *Looks over at Hisana* So you are my match? Hisana: Yeah. Let's not keep Emperor-sama bored with chitchat, ok? *gets in fighting pose* Emperor *smiles upon seeing Finn* I like that boy. He has a hero heart, as my oracles predicted. He may be the one. Steve: Hisana dont hold back Finn: '*Pauses* Wait I don't thinkI can hurt a girl.... 'Emperor http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ultradragonball/images/7/72/Facepalm_by_shadow696-d38k12i.gif Finn The Human! The gender of your opponent matters not! In fact, I'd say she is much stronger than you... Steve: dont listen finn